


Listen

by wheniamqueenx



Series: Kisses Fic Meme [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: For the prompt, "shut up" kiss.





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



> TW: Anxiety 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is 100% fiction.

The first time, Phil suspects Dan might be mad if he tries it, and despite this only being Phil's first _serious_ relationship, he knows to distrust movie tropes. It’s just, Dan gets in these moods that feel like whirlwinds at first, rooted in an anxiety they will later learn to understand, where his words won’t stop coming and Phil finds himself slightly put on edge by it all. He’d kept his tongue firmly bitten the first time it happened seemingly out of nowhere, Dan fixating on seemingly nothing at all - but later it would all come out in the wash, as Dan sloped into Phil’s bed after university one day and admitted he was failing. This time, it’s about some youtube comment, a tame one at that but Dan is consumed by it. Every word that comes from Dan’s mouth only serving to work himself up further, tangling his insides in knots, spurring him towards a Panic Attack. 

"Dan," he says loud enough to cut through Dan's thoughts, stopping him in his tracks.

Dan turns to him a little fiercely, and Phil almost backs down, except he moves slowly enough for Dan to pull away or tell him to stop. He doesn’t, and Phil firmly clasps Dan’s face in between his hands, can feel the heat radiating through the softness of his cheeks, he rubs his thumb firmly across his cheekbone. Then, unexpectedly, Dan lets out a shaky breath, and his chest seems to deflate a bit, his eyes instantly slipping closed - _well then._ Phil pushes forward, softly but firmly pressing his lips to Dan’s now much more softened mouth, Dan sighs into it letting his lips fall open, Phil briefly touches the tip of his tongue to Dan’s before sucking lightly on his bottom lip. 

He pulls away, and Dan meets his eyes blinking, Phil runs his hands slowly down the sides of his neck, before firmly grabbing his shoulders and smiling, "lets start from the beginning shall we? Slowly."

Dan nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat to me on tumblr: [beczor](http://beczor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
